


The Job

by Istusripples



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istusripples/pseuds/Istusripples
Summary: Keith and Lance have a package to deliver.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is a fandom secret santa gift for @merry_bunmas_ on instagram! I hope you enjoy!

Lance sat on a bench, a bird chirping in the trees above. As the sun gleamed down from above, he smiled. He truly enjoyed this weather, the sun reminding him of home, the birds of his mother. 

Keith sat on a bench, a bird chirping in the trees above. As the sun gleamed down from above, he frowned. The birds reminding him that his partner was late, and as he tapped his foot in frustration, the man on the bench behind him turned around. "Hey, could you cut that out, you're-oh. Hey, Keith! Didn't hear you sit down." 

"It's fine. I didn't see you either." Lance moved to sit next to his partner in crime. 

"Do you have the briefcase?" Lance asked in concern, hoping nothing had gone wrong. Leaning down slightly, Keith rapped on the briefcase located at his side and Lance beamed back at him, grinning. 

"Yeah. Sure was a hell of a lot of work. How much are we getting paid for this?" 

Lance shrugged. "I'm asking for 1.2, I'm not sure if he'll be happy with that price, though." 

"He better be, I busted my ass for this." 

“So did I! Just because I sit behind a computer doesn’t mean my job is easy." Lance stood up again. "Now that we have the briefcase, we should get going. We have important business to attend to." 

"We could've left sooner if you weren't daydreaming."   
"Shut up, mullet!"

"I don't have a mullet, anymore. Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Becauseeeeee, plus it stuck and you were-" Lance cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say.   
"I was what?" Keith asked, but Lance just stared at the ground, hoping Keith didn’t notice him blushing. Keith did notice, though, but neither of them said anything for a while after that. "Lance, you okay? You're a little red."

Lance jumped and shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. "Yea, yea. I'm...good. Sorry, got lost in my head a little. What was it you asked again?"

"Nothing important." 

They continued walking in a comfortable silence after that. Keith quietly hummed, and Lance smiled to himself. He really loved Keith's humming. 

"Do you sing, Keith?" 

"No, not really. Unless it's at a party and I'm being forced." He chuckled lightly, Lance smiling the quaint smile Keith loved so much. 

"Guess I'll just have to throw a party then, huh?" Lance grinned wider as they approached their destination. 

"Ah, the big man himself." 

"Lance, he told you to stop calling him that." 

"Only in person."

"Unless I tell him," Keith smirked as Lance turned to him, a look of overdramatic shock plastered on his face.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!" 

Lance gasped dramatically. "You monster!"

"I know," Keith smirked at his partner in crime, letting him know he wasn’t serious.

Finally, reaching the front of the building, the pair laughed at themselves. “I think we’ll get it, Lance.” Keith smiled gingerly, patting his shoulder as he entered the looming building. 

Stepping into the elevator, Lance closed his eyes. Keith glanced over, grinning delicately. He absorbed himself in Lance’s features, not letting a single thing go unnoticed. The way his cheekbones were pronounced, the length of his eyelashes, the way his lips moved when he breathed. Lance was beautiful. “Do I have something on me, Mullet?” Keith shook his head, his face becoming flush with his jacket. 

Keith stammered “n-no, just admiring your skincare routine.” 

“Okay, Keither.” Lance winked.

“Where did that one come from!” Keith grew annoyed with the nickname.

“I just came up with it, you know. Right from the ol’ think tank.” Lance gestured to his head, smirking.   
Keith left the elevator in a huff, knowing full well what Lance saw. Walking briskly, he made his way to his brother’s office. Shiro knew how he felt about Lance, hopefully he could get there before Lance caught up with him. 

Lance walked in bewilderment at the situation; was Keith really staring at him? He couldn’t have been, could he? 

When Lance reached the office, Shiro’s door swung closed. He sighed, wishing he had gotten there just a little sooner.

Keith stood in the doorway, Shiro noting the tomato color on his face. "What did you do this time?" Shiro chuckled, knowing his brother all too well for Keith's liking. 

"I may or may not have stared." Keith's voice got smaller as he spoke. 

"I remember those days with Adam. The staring, then the looking away quickly. Then more staring. What an intense time for the both of us." Shiro looked on in fondness over the memories of his husband. "You need to talk to Lance, Keith. It's never going to go anywhere if you just keep running off after he catches you staring."

Keith nodded, having heard that statement multiple times before. "I know, it's just" he looked at the carpet "hard." 

Shiro nodded, understanding what Keith felt. He had been there too. While sitting in quiet silence, he thought of an idea "You might be surprised by the answer you'll find." He smirked, and called Lance in. Keith's face turned as bright as a stop sign. 

"You called, sir?" Lance quietly closed the door behind him. 

"I did. The briefcase, please." Lance walked over briskly, accidentally brushing Keith's shoulder. 

"Sorry, tight fit" Lance smiled apologetically, and, surprisingly, Keith returned the smile. Lance carefully put the briefcase on the desk, not wanting to harm the contents. 

As Shiro opened the briefcase, Lance returned to his original spot, 'accidentally' brushing Keith's shoulder again.

Anxiously awaiting his approval, Keith started tapping his foot. 'Was it the right one? Is it the right color? Is it too big?' All these thoughts raced through his head as Shiro looked at the hard to procure item. 

Shaking his head in content, Shiro smiled. They had gotten the correct battle blaster two thousand. He knew they would; after all, their track record with antique toys is none to be played' with. "Adam is going to love this! How much do you want for the job?"

Lance piped up before Keith could ask the same "before discussion of pricing, is that an anniversary gift?" 

"It is, actually. Can I ask relevancy?"

Keith, knowing exactly where Lance wanted to go with this, piped up this time "then you get our friends and family discount. On the house." The partners smiled.

Lance added one last comment "Our anniversary gift to you." Shiro beamed at them. Not knowing quite what to say. This is not how he expected this to go. 

"If you excuse me for one moment, I have a reservation to make." Shiro quickly left the room. 

Keith pondered Shiro's words earlier. 'You might be surprised by what you find.' Keith really didn't know what he meant, but he knew the only way to find out. "Lance, can we talk for a second?" 

"Yea, what's up?" Lance looked over at the other, anticipating something bad.

He spoke fast, talking as if he would have cut himself off if he talked any slower. "Well, you see. It's about me staring earlier. I, I don't know how to put this. I like you, Lance. A lot. I know it's hard to believe but I've liked you for a long time and I've been too much of a coward to say anything and I just really needed to get this off my chest." 

Lance stood still, then, quietly, he took Keith's hand. Slowly, he raised his hand to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on the back. They both gushed red as Lance stepped away. Lance rubbed his upper left arm, not knowing what to do next.

Keith knew. He took a step closer, bridging the gap between the two. Their faces were closer than Keith ever thought he'd get. He leaned even closer, their noses began to touch. Slowly, Keith moved closer, until they were kissing. Gently, but passionate. 

Lance raised his hand to Keith's neck, pulling him closer. Keith pulled Lance in by his waist, the kiss becoming more passionate. Finally running out of breath, Keith pulled away and smiled. Still in shock, he whispered "I really never thought I'd get this far." 

Lance pulled him close for a kiss on the cheek "Well, I'm glad you did."


End file.
